Sonic's return
by Kyroshiro
Summary: When his friends accuse him of a crime so horrible,sonic runs off and forgets about station square.But four years later he comes back with a surprise.sonic x oc hehehehe. ON HIATUS until I finish other stories. Up for Adoption.
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

Hey you guys this is my first sonic fanfiction.

My friend told me to make one up so here it goes.

I will be putting in any ocs in so after chapter 3 or 4 i will be asking for some.

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day in station square. Everything was normal as always. The sun was shining,the birds chirping,and everything was in place. All of a sudden a blue blur was seen. Following that blue blur was a missle with a logo of a bald man with a mustache.<p>

"You can't catch me egghead",the blue blur called.

Said 'egghead' came out of the sky in a hovercraft. He was the famous villain Dr. Eggman. He was a 'genious' mastermind(as he likes to brag about himself) with a pudgy figure. He was 6'4(at least to me he looks that way) with a bald spot on his head. He had an orange mustache with a long pink nose. He also has his goggles which he never takes off. He was wearing a red shirt and black sweatpants on.

"Why you little showoff. I'll show you", shouted as he pressed a button releasing another rocket.

The rocket sped after the blue blur,but it just turned around and led the rocket back to the doctor.

"Oh no!",he screamed as he started to fly back up to get away. Sadly,he was to late and the rocket impacted with his vehicle and exploded making the machine smoke while the 'doctor' got away.

"Next time don't shoot things that follow",the blue blur cried out to him as he stopped running. The figure turned out to be the famous Sonic the Hedgehog and arch-nemesis of . He was about 5'2 with blue fur. He had emerald green eyes and his quills were hanging outward. He also had his white gloves and trademark shoes and his usual grin." Hahahaha. What's that make...495 victorys. He never learns does he." Sonic then starts to run back to his friends that are back at Tails' house.

* * *

><p>not much i know but its coming<p>

remember im going to ask about ocs in chapter 4 or 5 so look out.

R&R (hehehehehehehehehehe)


	2. Chapter 2: sonic's exile

continuation of my story starts...NOW!

I'm skipping ahead on this part. Something happens that is most Shocking. Oh yeah I'm changing the summary a bit

Disclaimer: I don't know anything.

* * *

><p>2 days later:<p>

"Hey Sonic",Tails asked his best friend,"Where were you yesterday?"He then sees that Sonic has turned towards him.

"At my house",Sonic replied,"Why?"He really wanted to know what was wrong by the sound of tails voice.

"Because",Tails started,"We saw on the news that you blew up the train station."

Sonic's eyes opened so wide, they could have fall out."WHAT?",he shouted,"I would never do that."

"It also said that you killed 4 people",Tails continued with tears coming down his cheeks,"Why Sonic,Why?"

"I didn't do anything",Sonic was screaming,"I'm not that type of person." He then heard some rustling in the bushes. Out came Knuckles, Cream, Cheese, Amy, Rouge, and Shadow."Wh-what are you guys doing here?"

" To bring you to jail",Amy said with tears starting to fall on her pink cheeks,"Why would you do that Sonic. And to think that I like a hero who's worse than Dr. Eggman."

"N-no I didn't do anything",Sonic says backing up.

"It's no use trying to run Sonic",Shadow taunted as he smirked.

Then the whole town came out of the trees with pitch forks, torches, and rocks."GET OUT OF OUR TOWN",they screamed. They started to throw the rocks at him while some tried to jab him with the pitch forks.

Sonic started to run with tears in his eyes. He wasn't looking and got jabbed in the eye with a pitch fork making a long cut across his left eye."GAAAAAHHHHHH",he roared in pain, but he kept on running. He managed to get out of town with only minor injuries (save his eye).

He kept on running until he came across a river. He went over and started to wash his , he looked at the damage._'Why would they attack me. I would never do that",he thought._

"Hey",a voice called out from behind. Sonic quickly turned around. He saw a white wolf that was about 5'5. He had pure white eyes and a long sickle on his back that was equally white and looked very deadly."What are you doing?"

"Nothing. I just ran from my town 'cause they thought i killed someone and blew up a train station",he replied."What are you doing here?"

"Well first,my name is Sekai. I'm from Dessida town and I've come to get some water for my village. What is your name",Sekai asked.

"I'm the Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog",Sonic answered with a small smile.

* * *

><p>How was it.I kno it very out of character but it plays a role in this story.<p>

R&R


	3. Chapter 3: Sonic in Dessida village

okay then after this chapter I'm gonna skip a few years. If you do put in ocs I will try to fit them in my story so next chapter I'm gonna ask.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Sekai and Sonic walked up to a huge gate. The gate was about 20 feet high and 30 feet wide. It was made of solid titanium steel and had engravings of wolves packs.<p>

"Whoa",Sonic said with awe in his voice,"What do you guys keep in there?"

"Our village",the white wolf replied. He was carrying two pails full of water and Sonic was carrying three."Come on. We need to clean out those wounds."

They walk up to the gate and Sekai blew fire onto one of the engravings. Sonic was shocked to see that. The engraving caught on fire and the gate started to open.

"How did you do that",Sonic asked. He had only seen on other person do that and she never could do it that way.

"It's my gift from the ancients",Sekai just replied before walking through the gates. Sonic followed and his jaws fell when he saw the village.

The village of Dessida was more like a huge town. There were many houses made of wood and straw. Everyone was a wolf and they all looked frightened by the newcomer. They all looked out of their windows and quickly went back inside.

"Come on. The medical hut is just that way",Sekai tells him as he points to a hut with green palm tree leaves.

They quickly run over to the hut and go inside. The inside of the hut was small. There were shelves all over the place filled with antibiotics and other medical things. At the back of the hut was a door to another room.

"Sarah",Sekai yells,"I'm home and I brought someone who needs your help."

Suddenly the door to the back door opened and out came a wolf. This wolf was Sekai's sister Sarah. She had light blue fur and equally blue eyes. She was wearing a dress that was the same blue as Sonic. She also had yellow flower in her hair.

"Hello. I'm Sarah the medic of this village",she greeted,"How may I help you?"She then looks at Sonic's eyes and gasped as she saw the scar that had started to form on his left eye."Quickly. You must come the back now."

Sonic obeyed and went to the back followed by Sarah and Sekai. Twenty minutes later they came out and Sonic was no longer bleeding, but had a few bandages.

"You may stay with us for as long as you wish Sonic",Sekai says to him,"After all that has happened to you."

"Th-thank you. Yeah I will stay',Sonic accepted the offer,"Besides. I don't think there's anywhere else I can go."

"Don't worry Sonic",Sarah says trying to cheer him up,"You will always be welcome here."

The three then go to bed at the front of the hut.

* * *

><p>So seems that Sonic has found a new place to live. Again I'm going to skip a few years but will explain things.<p>

And to anyone that asks the rest of the gang will regret ever hurting sonic like that because they find the real culprit. Who is it. (laughs insanely). That's for me to know and you guys to find out.

R&R


	4. Chapter 4: Dessida attacked

okay then time to start...NOW!

Like I said last chappter: Gonna skip ahead.

Dislcaimer: I never have or will own sonic and co. they are owned by SEGA and sonic team.

* * *

><p>4 Years later:<p>

The morning in Dessida is bright and early. The sun is shining a bright golden orange and the birds were starting to wake up. A well know resident was starting to wake up as well.

"Sonic", a voice came from a hut with green palm tree leaves,"Can you check on the kids?"

"Yes dear",our favorite hedgehog said. It has been four years since Sonic was exiled form his home of mobotropolis. After he was exiled,he met a wolf named Sekai. He was then lead to a village named Dessida where he was treated for his wounds. A year later, he married Sekai's sister, Sarah and later they had twin hedgehog-wolf hybrids.

"Daddy",the his daughter said. She was a dark blue color like her father. She had aqua marine eyes and had her quills out like her father. She was about 3'5. "What are we gonna do today?"

"Yeah dad",his son asked,"What?What?" He was a lighter blue color like his mother. He had dark emerald green eyes and his quills were more upward than his sister or father. He was the same size as his sister.

"I don't know Crystal",Sonic replied,"Why don't we ask your mother Gem."

The three went downstairs to see that Sekai was gone as usual and Sarah was cooking some eggs with bacon and pancakes.

"Good morning Sarah",Sonic says as he kisses his wife on the lips. Sarah had grown from being 4'5 to 5'6.

"Hello Sonic",Sarah answered,"Are you going out today?"

"Nope. I got all day to my family",Sonic replied,"Why?"

"Because the villag elder said-",was all she got to say before a huge explosion was heard.

Sonic instinctively grabbed Sarah and the kids and ran out of the house. When they got outside they saw a sight the most shocking sight. The village of Dessida was under attack by a rival village that was far to the north.

"Surrender this village to us and we just might be merciful and let you all live",came the voice of the leader of the attack.

"You have to get the kids out of here",Sonic told Sarah,"I'll try to find Sekai. We'll try to stop the village from burning to the ground."

"Okay then",Sarah replied as she grabbed the kids,"Please be careful."

Sonic gave her and the kids a quick kiss and ran to find Sekai. He fond him fighting some of the enemy attackers.

"GET OUT OF OUR VILLAGE",he roared as he brought down his sickle. When it hit the ground, fire and earth shot at the enemy. Moat of them melted at the touch of the fire-rock combo.

"Sekai",Sonic called to him,"We have to get out of here."

"Where are Sarah and the kids",Sekai asked worriedly.

"They already escaped",came Sonic's reply.

The both of them had started to run and had gotten out of the village unharmed. They soon found Sarah by the river that Sekai and Sonic first met.

"Sarah",Sonic called happily,"Are you guys okay?"

"Daddy",Crystal and Gem cried as they ran on all four legs to him.

"Sonic and Sekai",Sarah said with tears in her eyes,"You guys are okay!But what about the village?"

"The village is lost",was all Sekai said.

"Where are we suppose to live",Sarah asked,"We can't just go to another village."

"Well...there is somewhere we can go",Sonic said as he starts to tremble from fear.

"Where is it",Crystal asked. Sarah and Sekai both saw that Sonic as trembling and Sarah held his hands to calm him down.

"Kids. We're going to Mobotropolis",Sonic says with fear in his voice. However,it goes unnoticed by Crystal and Gem as they started to dance from happiness as they are about to go to their dads home._'I just hope no one notices us',Sonic thought._

* * *

><p>So there we have it. Sonic is finally going back home. Now your all wondering 'Why did he skip to four years later?' well I did it because during those four years the only thing great enough was that he got married (applause) and that he got kids.<p>

So yea that also the actual story is four years later

R&R


	5. Chapter 5: Coming Home

Time to continue. Oh yeah unknownman 055 () you were right. It was metal sonic. You win a kookie

Disclaimer: I own nothing except a few games.

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet",Gem started to complain.<p>

The group of five had rested on the way to Mobotropolis and we're now continuing on their trek through the forest.

"Normally I wouldn't agree, but he's right for once",Crystal started to whine,"Are we there yet?"

"Yes we are",Sonic stated as they cleared through the last bush before they saw the town below them._'Wow. It still hasn't changed. Here goes nothing',Sonic thought to himself._

"Let's get going shall we",Sarah said trying to calm Sonic down who was trembling again at that point."But first let's put on some cloaks."

Sekai gave each of them a cloak and they quickly went don the hill. Once they got through the gates Soonic told them all about the city.

"Let's get something to eat before we go to my old house",Sonic said,"If it's still there of course."

They went into the nearest diner and order their food. Sonic continued to tell them about the city when the door opened. In came Sonic's old friends (emphasis on old as in use to be). "Four years and we still haven't found him",Tails said. Tails had gotten a bit bigger. He was now 5'6 and still the most smartest kid in the world.

"Yeah. We know",Said Amy Rose. She was Sonic's eternal stalker and when she learned that 'he' killed people she was heartbroken. She too had gown alittle bit and now stood 5'9(same height as Sonic now).

"We got to try harder",Cream the Rabbit exclaimed. She had grown the most and was know 5'8. She still was best friends with Cheese the Chao.

"Oh well",Knuckles the Echidna said plainly. He was still the red 'hot' headed person he was four years ago. He now stood 5'9 and still guards the master emerald.

They got a table behind of Sonic and ordered their food.

"Huh",Amy said,"Hey? Do you guys feel something off?"

The rest of the group nodded. They had all felt a presence that they had not felt in a long time.

"This is weird",Tails said as he starts to fell scared.

"Well let's going you guys",Sonic said as he hurridly pays the check and the rest of his family let with him.

"Hey you guys",Cream said,"Was it just me or was that guy acting strange?"

The rest of them nodded.

"Oh well",Knuckles started,"At least we know he wasn't suspicious or anything."

"Oh yeah",Tails started,"A guy in cloak is not suspicious at all knux."

Meanwhile outside:

"Why'd we leave so early?",Gem asked.

"Huh",Sonic replied,"Oh because I wanted to take you all to the park."

"The PARK",the kids exclaimed."YAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY."

They walked to the park because Sonic feared that someone might notice them.

"Play all you guys want",Sarah said,"Sekai could you watch them while Sonic and I go for a walk." She turns to her brother with a pleading look on her face.

"Anything for you sister",he answered.

Meanwhile back with the others:

"Hey look",Tails says as they see footprints on the ground,"Is it me or are those foot prints familiar?"

The rest of the group nodded. They all had one thing on their minds._'Sonic is here'._

* * *

><p>well well well<p>

It seems that Sonic's friend have found out that he's back.

will our hero be able to face his friends? Will they even be able to find him?

I know but you guys dont (evil laugh)

R&R


	6. Chapter 6:meeting

Okay then time for some sun. Oh yeah I have three other stories and i want to say that if you could please read them but please no flames.

Dislcaimer: Do you think that if I owned Sonic then I wouldn't be putting up fanfictions online.

* * *

><p>"So what do we do",Tails asked. The group had just found some hedgehog tracks and were debating on wether to follow them or come back later.<p>

"Let's follow them and see where they lead to",Knuckles says.

"All in favor say 'aye',Tails says as everyone yells 'aye',"Okay 's go."

They all started to run in the tracks direction.

Meanwhile with Sonic and Sarah:

"Hey sonic",Sarah asked,"Are you going to face your friends?"

"I-I don't know if I can do it",Sonic started,"I mean I could still be despised here and they ould go and tell the hole town. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"You don't have to worry about us",Sarah reassured him.

"Thanks Sarah",Sonic tells her as he gives her a kissed filled with passion.

They stop when they hear footsteps coming their way.

"Dad",Gem cried,"Those guys from the shop are following us!"

Crystal came next breathing hard and Sekai just came by as if there was no danger.

"Quick. Go in the woods",Sonic commanded as he put on his cloak as footsteps could be heard. The rest of them jumped into the woods and quietly watched and waited as Sonic turned away from the sounds of footsteps.

Finally the footsteps slowed and out came Sonic's friends. They were breathing hard(save Knuckles) and looked like they had been crying. Tails finally broke the silence.

"S-Sonic",he asked.

Nothing came from the cloaked figure.

"S-Sonic",Tails started again,"Is-is that you?"

Sonic turned around and the group gasped at what they saw. It was indeed Sonic but he looked different. He still had those emerald green eyes but they held a look of past hurt and depression. He still had the scar from when the towns people drove him out. He also had his usual shoes and gloves with him and his fur was still blue.

"So-Sonic",Cream cried,"What happened to you?"

Sonic's eyes narrowed in anger."What happened to me",he roared,"You're asking what happened to me?"

Tails and Cream cringed in fear and Amy started to cry. Knuckles just stood there without moving a muscle.

"YOU GUYS DROVE ME OUT OF TOWN AND YOU'RE ASKING WHAT HAPPENED",Sonic continued.

"We're sorry",they all said to him.

"You can keep your apologies",Sonic stated with pain in his voice.

"Sonic",Sekai called as he came out of cover,"Calm down. If you keep hiding all the emotion, you're gonna stress yourself out."

Sonic calmed down enough. Then he started to let go of his emotion and started to cry. Sarah, Crystal, and Gem came out and went over to comfort him.

"Who are these people",Knuckles asked.

"After you people drove him out of town, he went to the river and I found him there",Sekai explained,"After that, I took him to my village to the east and he stayed with us. I'm Sekai. This is my sister,Sarah. These are their kids, Crystal and Gem."

The whole gangs eyes widened in surprise.

"You idiot",Sarah screamed at him while bonking him on the head with a club,"They didn't need to know that!"

Sonic calmed down enough to talk."Don't worry",he started,"They would've found out sooner or later."

Sarah calmed down and picked up Sekai's sickle that he dropped when she clogged him.

"I'm sorry",she apologized.

Tails came out of his shock and so did the rest of them.

"Sonic",Amy started,"Come with us. We need to tell you something in private."

"Fine",he answered,"But they're coming with us."

Everyone nodded and started to walk to Tails's house.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: The real culprit

Well then now we( i mean you) will learn why they kicked Sonic out of mobotropolis.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The only thing I own is Sekai, Sarah, Crystal, and Gem.

* * *

><p>The group finally made it to Tails' house and the went into the lab.<p>

"So",Knuckles said trying to start a conversation,"How have you been?"

Nothing came out of Sonic or the his family.

"Sonic",Tails started but was cut of.

"What is it that you need to tell me",Sonic asked annoyed.

"Well",Cream answered,"First of all we would like to apologized to you. Second we need to tell you who really was that killed those people and blew up the train station."

"Who",Sonic asked.

"Metal Sonic",they all said.

* * *

><p>I know it's super short but i am at school and it's time to go.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8:The showdown part 1

I'm back and I have plenty of time.

Those that have been reading my Pokemon mystery dungeon fanfic. I will have a new update on monday because I got Grounded for bad grades. If you ask I'm using the one of the computers at school.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The only thing I own are Sekai, Sarah, Crystal,and Gem.

* * *

><p>"What",Sonic screamed,"How do you guys know?"<p>

Gem hid behind his mom and Crystal fainted at her fathers outburst.

"Calm down",Sekai told Sonic as Sarah picked up Crystal,"Don't make me knock you out."

"Okay okay",Tails says trying to calm Sonic down,"We found out two days after you got kicked out."

* * *

><p>Flash Back:<p>

_Tails was going to an abandoned warehouse when he heard some noises from inside._

_"Yes",the voice said, It sounded mechanical."Now that Sonic is gone I can go along with my plan."_

_Tails ran inside and came across Metal Sonic._

_"What are you doing here",Tails demanded._

_"Ahhh",Metal Sonic started,"It seems that I have a little rodent in my house."_

_Metal Sonic starts to run at him when the rest of the gang came crashing into the warehouse._

_"FREEZE",Knuckles yelled._

_Metal Sonic cursed under his breath and pressed a button the remote he he was carrying. All of a sudden, many robots that looked like each of them came out and started to attack._

Flash Back ends.

* * *

><p>"After we finished beating all of the robot-clones, we tried to look for Metal Sonic",Tails said,"But he got away during the fight."<p>

Sekai gets up and turns to Sonic.

"Sonic",he began,"Come on."

"Where are you guys going",Knuckles asked.

Sekai didn't answer and left the house. Sonic followed.

Outside:

"You remember my artificial chaos emeralds",Sekai said while pointing to three shining jewels on his neck. They were black, white, and crimson.

"Yeah",sonic answered,"You said that you made a new form with them."

"Yes. You called it chaos control",Sekai continued,"So I made a new form called Chaos Power Control Unleashed. It is very powerful and I would like to teach it to you."

"Really",Sonic said getting excited,"That would be great."

"FAKER",Screamed a voice up in the sky.

Sonic and Sekai turn their heads up to see Shadow with a Chaos Spear ready to throw.

"Shadow",Sonic exclaimed,"What are you doing?"

"I'm here to bring you down",he retorted while flying down at top speed ready to punch him.

Sonic just dodged and punch him on his back. He then did an uppercut on him and finished off with a roundhouse kick.

"Damn",Shadow grunted,"How'd you get so strong?"

"That would be me",Sekai said drawing attention to himself,"Now what do you want?"

"To bring this faker down",Shadow replied while getting up.

"Why",Sonic asked,"After all this time you still think I did all of this?"

"No. I never did.",Shadow said surprising Sonic,"I just wanted a sparring match and Knuckles isn't too strong."

"Then",Sonic started,"Why did you say that I did it along with those other people?"

"I don't know",Shadow says while chuckling,"I honestly don't know."

Then a beam of some sort came down and all most hit the three. Everyone of them turned up and saw

"DR. EGGMAN",Sonic and Shadow yelled in unison. Sekai just got his sickle out and the emeralds on his neck started to glow.

"Ohohohohoh",Eggman laughed his retarted laugh,"It seems that Sonic has returned. Well then, time to try out the new upgrades. Wouldn't you agree...METAL SONIC!"

Just then Metal Sonic came out with a different look. He was in Chaos mode(the mode i dubbed Super Sonic and Shadow).

"TIME TO BEGIN",Metal Sonic screeched.

Sonic started to turn into Super Sonic and so was Shadow.

"How did w-"Shadow started.

"I did it",Sekai answered. He looked totally different. He was in super form to, but the aura was more black and white than yellow. His sickle had turned into crimson colored katana. His emeralds were glowing a yellow aura that went to Sonic and Shadow."I"m in Chaos Power Control Unleashed. I am able to lend you two some power so don't misuse it."

The three then got into their battle stances as Metal Sonic and Dr. Eggman started to attack.

Just then, Sarah and the others came out of Tails's house and saw what was about to happen.

The showdown was about to begin.

* * *

><p>Whew that was a rush. What will happen now that Metal Sonic and Dr. Eggman are attacking. Find out on Tuesday or wensday ( i hope).<p>

R&R


	9. Chapter 9: The showdown part 2

Hey you guys here is the next chapter.

Sorry that I haven't updated but here goes.

* * *

><p>Shadow and Sekai ran at Eggman,but eggman just sent over 300 robot clones.<p>

"You get that side",Shadow told Sekai pointing to the right,"I'll get the other!"

Sekai just charged up some lightning in his hand and ice started to cover his sword. He then combined the two and sent the combo at the robots. They immediately exploded and sent pieces scattering everywhere.

"Or you could just do that",Shadow said dumbfounded.

Eggman just started to send more of the cloned robots and fired of some missiles to hit Seaki.

Sekai then raised his sword and some boulders started to float up. He then threw them all at the missiles while also hitting some of the robots.

"CHAOS SPEAR"Shadow yelled. Yellow spears came out of his hands and flew towards the incoming robots.

Meanwhile with Sonic:

"Metal",Sonic called clearly pissed off,"YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

He then charged at him with his fist out to punch him. Metal just barely dodged and slammed his fist into Sonic's back. Sonic hit the ground hard,but he just got up and jumped up high. He then did a homing attack on Metal and then continued his barrage of attack with more punches and kicks. Metal flew to the ground hard creating a small crater.

"Ha Ha Ha",he laughed,"You are more weaker than when you left.

That just pissed off Sonic even more.

"SHUT THE HELL UP",Sonic roared as he flew at Metal at top speed.

His fist connected with Metals face and Metal flew off about a hundred meters. Sonic appeared right behind him and did a homing attack and continued another barrage of attacks. When he was finished,he was breathing heavily. Metals eyes powered down.

"Metal",Sonic started,"You're a piece of shit!" He then stomped his foot on his head breaking it.

"HOHOHOHO",Eggman came up to him laughing that idiotic laugh,"That was good Sonic. Too bad that wasn't the real Metal Sonic. Now watch as I take your family."

Eggman then went over to the rest of the gang and pressed a button. A claw came out and took Gem, Crystal, and Sarah.

"Aaaaahhhh",they all screamed,"Sonic/Dad Help."

"EGGMAN",Sonic yelled in rage as a dark aura started to surround him,"Get the FUCK AWAY FROM MY FAMILy!"

Everyone stared in wide eyes as the yellow aura of the super form started to turn dark. He grew bigger and his fur turned darker. His hands turned to claws and his shoes started to grow sharp points at the bottom. He had turned into the werehog...IN BROAD DAYLIGHT.

"SONIC",Sekai called to him,"Calm down before it's too late."

Sonic then passed out from the sudden transformation and felled to the ground with a thud. Amy and Tails ran towards him and started to heal his wounds which he somehow received.

Sekai then finished off the last robot and flew straight at Eggmans's hovercraft. He then inhaled deeply and when he exhaled,a giant inferno covered the middle of the claw releasing the wolf family. He then summoned up some ice on his sword and stabbed the vehicle which caused it to blow. Eggman flew away with a messed up machine.

After that,he went to sonic picked him up and beckoned everyone to follow him in the house.

* * *

><p>So how was it. I realize it's not 'actiony' enough but i'm on a tight schedule and also i'm tired of school which is why i'm glad tomorrow is Saturday.<p>

R&R


	10. Chapter 10: Transformation

I'm not making this after any of the games in the series. However, I guess I could make this after Unleashed... If ya'll want it to be.

Just encase...this chapter is going to be one.

"Speak"

_'thoughts'_

WEREHOG

Disclaimer: I never owned or ever will own Sonic the Hedgehog. SEGA has the privilege of ruining my dreams.

* * *

><p>Sonics' Mind:<p>

"Wh-where am I," Sonic says. He opens his eyes and looks around. Wherever he was seemed to be very dark...and creepy. "H-hey. Is any one here? Heeellllloooooooo!" He runs trying to find ANYONE.

He's been running for what seemed like hours, when he came upon a wall. It was so high, he couldn't see the top and the same for how long it was on each side. It was also clear and when he looked inside...his heart nearly stopped. On the other side was... the WEREHOG. "HEHEHE. SURPRISED TO SEE ME," it said," WELL. IT SHOULD BE THE OTHER WAY AROUND. AFTER ALL, YOU ARE A GODDY TOO SHOES." It started to cackle very loudly, until a voice came out of nowhere.

"I shouldn't be talking if I were you," said a voice that seemed so familiar. Out of nowhere, a figure came out and Sonic gasped at who it was. The figure looked like a fairy except that it had fur...fangs...claws...and horns.

"Ch-chip," Sonic gasped in surprise. The last time he had seen his amnesic friend (he had amnesia) was their final fight with Dark Gaia. He had stayed at the center of the Earth after Super Sonic destroyed D.G. "What? How? When?," Sonic couldn't find the right words.

"I'll explain," Chip said walk...er flying to Sonic. He sat on his head as Sonic sat down. "You see..."

One hour later:

"Wow. I didn't think you could ever come back like that," Sonic said,"So exactly why is he here." He pointed to the sleeping form of the beast.

"Well... it has to do with what happened after you left, when you came back, and when you went Super," Chip explained. "After you left, you had some dar thoughts right?" Sonic nodded. "Well some of those thoughts awaken some Dark Gaia that was inside of you." Sonic gasped at that. When you came back, some Dark Gaia became more stronger and finally when you became Super Sonic the power grew so much that it reawakened...well him," Chip finished pointing to the Werehog. It had just awoken at the sound of it's name.

"So what does this mean," Sonic asked Chip. He was shocked at the next words that he said.

"You have to combine with him," Chip said before he started to fade away.

"What do you mean by that," Sonic said as he tried to reach for Chip.

"There is something bad going to happen between you and the one that you call Metal Sonic. You and your Werehog form must become one if you are to survive the upcoming attacks," Chip explained as he faded away completely before uttering. "I'll see you next time."

Sonic then looked towards the cage (as he liked to call it) and saw the thing smirking.

"SO WHAT'S GOING TO BE...PARTNER," the Werehog said still smirking. He knew what he was going to say. No matter what, Sonic was to good to say it. He was going to say...

"Yes," Sonic said with his head low. If Chip said that he needed to do this, then he was going to put his trust into it.

"Hmmmm," was all the beast said. He knew that he was going to say no way in hell he would ever combine with each other. "Let's begin shall we." Both of them started to glow a very bright white color as they floated up and towards each other. The two were then covered by a gold and dark purple light. When it died down, there was only one creature there. Sonic opened his eyes and looked over himself. He was now 6'2 with dark purple fur and streaks of cobalt blue. His gloved hands had become more claw like and his quills were more upward now. His nose was shorter and his eyes had turned a dark purple-emeraldish color. His canines had grown longer and sharper also and his tail felt a little bit bigger. He was still the same hedgehog, just a bit different.

"Wow. I don't feel any different though," he mused to himself. Just then, the landscape started to deteriorate and he fell into an endless void.

Outside of his mind:

"AHHHH," Sonic shouted sit right up. He looked around in fear and calmed down when he noticed that he was in Tailss' house. "How'd I get here," he asked no one in particular. He noticed that his voice was a little deeper and just noted it as a side-effect of the transformation.

"Your friends brought you here," came a voice from behind him. Sonic turned around and shouted one word.

"CHIP!"

* * *

><p>Sorry I haven't updated in a while. To many things happening including my notebook that has my story was ripped apart thanks to my idiotic sisters. I'll try to have the next update by next thursday.<p>

See Ya


End file.
